Hetalia:Truth or Dare
by Troublemaker Trio
Summary: What are you,daft?You read the title,didn't you?Send in dares and questions to Hetalia charecters! Contains: Axis and Allies,so far
1. Chapter 1

America:Dudes,where are we?

England:How should i know?

?: Ni Hao!

Everyone:**What-**

Chan-Juan:I'm Chan-Juan,and these are my friends Agnes and Min Kyun

Min Kyun:*waves*Anneyong!

Agnes:...*blink*

Chan-Juan:We have all stolen you,curtousy of Agnes~

England:Seriously?

Min Kyun:Calm your titties Twerkland,we had a good reason.

England:WHAT-

America:**HAHAHAHAHA!**

Chan-Juan:Anyways,we all brought you for a good ol' game of truth or dare!

China:Really,aru.

Romano:THERE ARE ENOUGH OF THESE ALREADY.

Min Kyun:Calm down Lovi,before we make you make out with Toni

Romano:WHAT.

Italy:C'mon fratello,it'll be fun!

Japan:*shakes head*

Min Kyun:Well,we only got the Axis and Allies so far...

Chan-Juan:Send in the questions and dares ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Allo! So awesome! So dares and truths!**

**Romano: I love you! I dare you to become half human and half neko hybrid for five chapters! Ohhhh act like a neko too!**

**Spain:Y U TOUCH MY LOVI! Just kidding, I like spamano, prumano, Romerica, engmano, well...I should stop cuz I don't want to get you mad! I dare you to become a pirate for two chapters!**

**England: I dare you to French kiss France!**

**France: I look up to you! Teach me your ways,.master!**

**Lol that's all! Bye!**

**Hehe! New York here! I dare America to go COMPLETELY southern. Cowboy hat, chaps, and ALL. Hehe! And he has to do the Hokie pokie like that! Have fun, Daddy!**

Romano:Wait,what.

Min Kyun:Oh Agnes~!

Agnes:*snap*

Neko!Romano:...meow.

Pirate!Spain:*poke*So cute~!

England:**NO BLOODY WAY**

Chan-Juan:Would you rather twerk?Because we can do that.

England:*groan*Can I have some beer?I don't want remember this

Agnes:* gives a mug*

England:Thanks love*drinks*

Agnes*blushes**thinks:He called me love...*

-Cue wicked cool transition-

England:*kissing France*

Min and Chan: Agnes.

Agnes:*smack*

England*goes back to his seat*

France:Qui,I'll teach you~Ohonhon~

Chan-Juan:America,it's southern time!

Agnes:*snap*

America:*in a cowboy outfit**does the hokie pokie*

Chan-Juan:*recording*hehehe~

Min Kyun:Well,that's it for now~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Agnes:Why don't you talk?  
**

**Chan,Min,Agnes: Do you 3 represent anything?**

**England:Twerk.**

**America: Ever kissed a girl?**

**Prussia:Why are you so unawesome?**

Everyone:*look at Agnes,expecting an answer*Yeah,why?

Agnes:…*shrug*

Everyone:...= =

Chan-Juan:Umm...I'm supposed to be Beijing!

Min Kyun:I'm Seoul,and Agnes is Oslo

Agnes:*nod*

England:**NO.I'LL ONLY TWERK WHEN I SEE A CRIME FIGHTING PLATYPUS.**

America:*grabs Chan and kisses her*Now i have!

Chan-Juan:*blushes*./.

Prussia:**I AM AWESOME!**

Min Kyun:*eye roll*Whatever floats your boat,Gil.


	4. Chapter 4

**_England: i dare you to wear a cat costume and sit on americas lap while he pets you and you purr/meow_**

**_second dare for england: *places perry the platypus in front of england* There now you have. Now twerk england. TWERK._**

**_Romano:i dare you to kiss spain on both cheeks and then PASSIONATELY kiss him. yes mouth to mouth._**

**_America: i dare you to throw out all your video games AND video game consoles. then buy all of them all over again._**

**_Hey again! So dares!  
_**

**_Romano i dare you to dress in a cute dress that look's a bit like Alices dress from alice in wonderland for the rest this chapter!_**

**_Romano i dare you to lick Spain's cheek!_**

**_Spain i dare you to compare your BATTLE AXES with Denmark! *hint hint-le wink*_**

**_Truth's!:_**

**_Canada is it true that your older than America? Were you Vinland?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Nordic's i dare you to have a family reunion with Canada for he is your long-lost(orphaned) brother!_**

**_Truth's: Denmark who do you love more, Netherlands or Norway?_**

**_That's all! Answer these's in that order please!_**

Agnes:*snap*

England*now has cat costume,sitting on America's lap*I hate every single one of Agnes.

Agnes:*blushes*

Chan:Daww~

Agnes:*glare*

Chan:*yelp*

America:*pets him*Who's a good kitty?

England:*purr*meow...And I am NOT TWERKING.

Romano:NO WAY IN-

Agnes:*glare*

Romano:...*grumbles and grabs Spain's face**kisses his cheeks and then his lips*

Chan:*recording*

Agnes:*makes Romano wear a Alice dress*

Chan:Unfortunately,Agnes won't let me bring the Nordics in.

Agnes:...*opens her mouth to say something,but shuts it*

Canada:U-um,I am older th-than him,but I don't remember anything about a Vinland...

Chan:One more that came from our Boss' friend!

**_Chan and Agnes are their 2p!'s for 3 chapters _**

Chan:Wait,wha-

*magical poof*

Chu-Hua:...

Astrid:*giggles*Why hello there everyone!

Everyone:Holy crap**_,SHE SPOKE._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sicily- Fratello Roma, what's 'twerking?'  
Mexico- *Glares* ...Spain...  
Me- GERMANY AND ITALY KISS PLEASE!  
Sicily- daw! fratello Vene & Mr. Potato man are gunna kiss!  
Mexico- since there's the whole 'Couple mood' going on, I'm game *le shoves Spain's lips into Romano's* 'cause I can, think you can try Sicily?  
Sicily- okay! *gently pushes Prussia into Canada's lips* Yay! I helped!**

**I dare everyone to admit that Prussia IS TOTALLY awesome!  
I dare Prussia to kiss me! :D  
I dare America to let England kick him in his Florida.  
I dare England and France to make out for three hours.  
I dare France to dress like Elvis Presley for a day.  
I dare Russia to throw away his pipe.  
I dare China to disown his panda.  
I dare Italy to stay away from Germany for a day.  
I dare Germany to admit he's totally in love with Italy.  
I dare Japan to admit he's in love with England. XD**

That is all! Thank you!

Astrid:Oh!This shall be interesting~

Romano:*opens his mouth,then closes it*...It's best you don't know, Sorella.

Spain:*sweatdrops*Ehe...

Italy:Just a kiss?Okay!*kisses Germany*

Germany:What the-0/0

Romano and Spain:*begin to make out again after pushed into eachother*

Astrid:Oh dear...

Chu-Hua:*seperates and smacks them*Stop!Thats f***ing disgusting!

Romano:Alright already!

America:..damn.

Canada:*blushes*A-ah!

Prussia:*looks away and blushes* Gott...

Everyone:He will NEVER be awesome.

Prussia:*frown**kisses the asker*

England:Hell yes!*kicks America in Florida*

America:AHH!

Chu-Hua:*smacks England and hugs America*Dont touch him!

America:..I-I'm kinda missing y-your First Player dudette..

France:*forecfully makes England make out with him*

England:*sighs and gets it over with*

Astrid:*eye twitch*Thats enough you two.

France:Aww~!*goes back to his seat*

Astrid:*smiles and snaps her fingers*

France:*Elvis costume*

Russia:*sniffs and throws it in the trash*Goodbye friend..

China:NOOO!

Chu-Hua:*rolls her eyes and takes the panda away*

Italy:Veh...*moves his seat*

Japan:*blushes*N-Nani?!I-I...

England:*puts hand over Japan's mouth*Thats enough for today!


End file.
